Gonna Get Caught
by Chiere
Summary: My comfort zone.../*NaLu*/...taking me by the hand and telling me you would take me anywhere.


**Note: **blah. Idek.

.

.

.

Lucy never expected she'd get as much as she did when she joined Fairy Tail. She never expected that running away from the guards, smiling and laughing together as if they had known each other forever (maybe they did, in a past life), that she'd go with him wherever he asked—still laughing, still smiling, and loving every minute (maybe they were lovers in a past life).

.

.

.

It was the first time she had done this in a while, she realized, simply lying on the bright green grass, letting it tickle her arms and slip through her fingers when she tried to grasp some of it, but she realized it felt different—she was with Natsu, and almost everything felt different when she was with him.

She and Natsu were just outside the border of Magnolia, returning from a job. He was beside her, strangely and almost awkwardly silent. Even Happy had nothing to say and she wondered if maybe they were enjoying it as much as she was, or if she should be nervous.

Something could be going through the fire mage's mind and she wanted to know—but then again, why ruin? This may be one of the only times she could have a peaceful moment with him, yet it wasn't as satisfying as she believed—and hoped—it would've been. She secretly wanted him to talk, to laugh, and spout some of the ridiculous ideas he usually did.

"…Natsu…?" she called out; her voice was barely above a whisper. Natsu stirred next to her, had he actually been sleeping? That would explain so much.

"Yeah, Luce?" His voice didn't have the familiar trace of grogginess that one would have when waking, so he had just been quiet, lying there with her with only the sound of the breeze between them. Did he enjoy it as she should (and she still didn't know _why_ she didn't) or find it just as uncomfortable?

"I—I was just…what—why are you so quiet?" She wasn't sure what she wanted to ask; only that she wanted the silence to stop.

"No reason," he answered in short. A smile that Lucy didn't see crossed his face. Her eyes stayed glue on the sky.

"Do you—are you enjoying this?" For some reason, being here with him—so quiet and so very _alone_—she felt vulnerable, as if she were sharing something unspoken, something more than just a pretty blue sky and serenity. It was different, unfamiliar territory for the two (maybe because she was making it that way, over thinking and overreacting like she always did and not letting _go_).

"Yeah, sure. It's nice," he responded, he was not quite sure why Lucy seemed so confused and nervous about merely lying in a field together (inches apart, if she moved slightly their hands would be touching, that's why she continued to play with the grass so that her hand wouldn't find its way to his—she didn't know how he would react and she didn't know what to do. She didn't understand this feeling, she didn't understand _anything_ with him and it drove her crazy). "It's nice, being here with you."

Lucy let out a girlish squeal before practically jumping up from her lying position and turning her back to him in an attempt to hide the blush that had covered her cheeks.

"Don't say things like that." She felt exposed and way too hot and Natsu was _not _supposed to be making her feel this way; that was reserved for the males in Sorcerer's Magazine, the mages you most want as your boyfriends, those mages who she hadn't even met but dreamed of marrying. She tried picture one of them along with her but all she was _him _and she was happy and pissed at the same time.

"You're weird." That was Happy now, chiming it with his infamous insult. She turned her head in time to see Natsu nod in agreement. She was angrier at herself for letting her eyes trace over his exposed chest than him for agreeing that _she_ was the one acting strange. She narrowed her eyes at them both.

"Happy's right. You're acting weird and your face looks like a tomato. What's wrong with you?"

She wasn't sure if Natsu's obliviousness was working in her favor at the moment or making her angrier (because, honestly, she was just as unsure what was wrong as he was).

"Me? I'm not weird! I'm not even acting weird! You're acting strange!"

"Ho—"

"Because you're being _quiet_, and _calm_, and _not Natsu_. This is not you—not Natsu," she spat out in a blur or words she wasn't sure that he caught.

Happy tugged on Natsu by his scarf. "Lucy's lost it," Happy tried to whisper but it was loud enough for her to catch.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy shouted causing Happy to recoil slightly and Natsu laughed. He laughed loudly, and familiarly, and it was both annoying and refreshing to the point that she didn't know if she should hug or punch him. The silence was gone and it allowed her to breathe.

"You _are_ weird, Lucy," he noted with that goofy grin plastered on his face.

Punch him; she definitely wanted to punch him.

He stood up before she could make a move. He brushed his clothes off and then held out his hand for her.

"What..?"

"You don't like this—even though this is what you always about not having, peace and quiet and rest—so let's do something you might like."

He didn't understand, not completely, she knew by the jibe that he didn't her her—_them_—except on the surface, but she guessed it worked for her right now because she didn't get everything either. She only knew what she was used and she was used to him and adventure and constant activity.

She reached out and took his hand in hers. She didn't remember if it had felt so warm the first time and she fought back the blush at the thought. He yanked her up and she just about stumbled into him—she partially wanted to fall into his arms—but she caught herself and smiled at him.

He squeexed her hand and walked as Happy flew beside them. There was that sheepish grin on his face, his paws over his mouth, trying to contain the chuckle and the scene and she pretended not to notice.

"Where are we going? Fairy Tail's the other way…," she noted. He sped up and she had to skip to keep up.

"We're not going back to Fairy Tail, not right now," he told her. He broke into a jog and she tightened her grip on his hand so she wouldn't lose him.

"Where then?"

He looked back at her and they both began to run and he smiled.

"Anywhere you want—or we end up." Her smile grew bigger as she caught up so she was running by his side.

"Okay!"

And then she remembered, again, running away with him again when they had first met and it was weird running _away _Fairy Tail, but it was one of the things she wanted to get used to with him—

—doing anything and _everything_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Note: **my second attempt at the Fairy Tail fandom with another NaLu because I've been in that mood (for like two or three weeks now, that's how long this prompt has been sitting on my screen). I tried to do fluff too because I'm not in the angst mood either lol. Reviews and constructive criticism (like characterization and stuff) appreciated!

_Not Edited._


End file.
